The present invention relates to a temperature responsive thermostat.
Various thermostats such as the one shown in the commonly assigned, copending application Ser. No. 781,619 filed on even date herewith are well known wherein a dished thermostat metal element is disposed in an open end of a cup-shaped insulating base to move with snap action in response to selected temperature change, stationary contacts are mounted in the base on terminals which extend through the base bottom, a movable contact element is movable to engage and disengage the stationary contacts to open and close an electrical circuit, a spring biases the movable contact element to a closed circuit position, and a motion transfer element moves in response to snap acting movement of the thermostat metal element to move the movable contact element to open the circuit when the selected temperature change occurs.
However, as a result of problems experienced in manufacturing and assembling the components of such thermostats, it is difficult to put them together inexpensively and reliably to provide the thermostat with desired, precisely predetermined temperature response characteristics.